


Holding On

by Serpex



Series: Horizon [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Abusive Mikasa, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Condoms, Deception, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Human Erwin, Human Hanji/Hange, Interspecies Relationship(s), Licking, M/M, Mean Mikasa, Meek Armin, Mermaid Armin, Mermaid Mikasa, Modern AU, Oh to Hoe, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Regret, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, female Hanji, gay porn, human levi, mermaid au, mermaid eren, oblivious Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Ever since the eradication of his comrades, Levi has been walking a lonely path. No matter how much Erwin tried to cheer up the guy, Levi no longer cracked even a hint at a grin. His motivation for fighting was gone, and all his loved ones were dead. He was only a killing machine doing whatever the higher ups wanted.But when Erwin has had enough of Levi's insolence, he forces Levi to take a month long paid vacation with his partner, Hanji Zoe, to the Silver Bay private beach. Levi immediately regrets coming until he spots a shimmering aquamarine tail waving in the distance.





	1. Shut Up, Erwin

**Author's Note:**

> This story to dedicated to my friend, Liz,  for her wonderful smile and amazing personality. I'm thankful that I got to meet her and for the past year, she's become someone I look forward to talking to everyday. I hope you really enjoy this story I have planned. Happy birthday, Liz ^^
> 
> I do warn you though, I've only recently become familiar with Attack On Titan, so many characters are probably gonna be OOC. But I'll try my best. This is going to be a modernish AU fanfic. I say -ish cuz there are a few fantasy elements involved (you'll understand later :3). In any case, ONWARD MY LITTLE DRAGONLINGS TOWARDS THE 17TH FANFICTION I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin confronts Levi one dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover created by @JuliaVeronik8 on Wattpad.

* * *

It was roughly midnight and of the whole 15 story building, only one office was still purged with light and the corrosive sound of a keyboard typing. A small slim fit young man with a short trimmed hair and bored glaring eyes sat with an impenetrable determination to finish his report. He was a prodigy according to the press. At the tender age of nine years old, Levi Ackerman was taken in by his uncle, Kenny Ackerman, a renowned criminal who was the bane of all detectives. Yet, the irony of how the this little boy grew up to become a detective and eliminated his own uncle was not something many people expected or wanted to become involved with. However, this potential killer did not faze Erwin Smith, the head sheriff for the district. Erwin made a deal Levi could not refuse and although it broke Levi down, he was reborn into a strong man who wrung a merciless grip on the criminals around town. Now the man sat at the age of 34 working nonstop for Erwin out of debt, even if Levi refused to acknowledge he owed Erwin.

The clock ticked by and the night turned to a frigid 2:00 morning shadow. As Levi typed in the final touches of the report, he let out a sigh before submitting the document which had been in progress for the last week or so. Levi had pulled five all nighters to get it in with only a break to solve a seemingly unsolvable case for the idiotic junior detectives or small bits of food with a cup of tea. There was still technically four days until the report was due, but Levi enjoyed the luxury of getting things done as soon as possible and then aimlessly observing the world until something new occurred.

Levi's watch beeped once as 3:00 tip-toed by. Hollow footsteps ushered through the hallways, and Levi internally groaned as those bold heavy footsteps rumbled closer and closer to his office. He immediately turned off the PC monitor before turning to glance at the tall buff man standing before him.

"Again, Levi?" the flourishing eye-brow man asked.

"You ought to just accept it by now," Levi responded absentmindedly. "I have no intentions of halting my work just for some shuteye. If anything, I should be questioning why you are awake this early, Erwin." The blonde man ran his hand through his sophisticatedly styled hair before leaning on the frame of the office.

"As the head and landlord of this building, I have the authority to walk peacefully wherever I go. And by order, I want you out of this office," Erwin scowled.

"Tch," Levi scoffed. "What makes you think I should listen to y—" Erwin held up a small baggie from his pocket and waved it nonchalantly across Levi's face. The shorter 5'3 man paused staring at the contents and then did his signature 'tch' once more. "Hand it over, Mr. Smith, and I'll leave." Erwin grinned triumphantly and tossed over the little bag.

"Hope you enjoy using it. Just the way the smell hits you so fiercely as you go down on another person's hot rod and—"

"Erwin, shut up," Levi growled and then the raven haired man sauntered out of the the clean kept office with Erwin grinning in tow. "Fucking eye-brows," he muttered as dawn approached with a disdainful eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaannnnndddddddd chapter one is done~ I hope you guys enjoyed this. I hope it's not too badly written, but still enjoyable nonetheless.
> 
> What did you think was in that bag? 
> 
> Has to be something good if it got Levi to change his mind. Erwin seems to have said a bit much though. :/ 
> 
> Anyway, comment like the wind in a hurricane cuz I wanna know what you guys think, and drop a kudos if you liked this ^^


	2. Empty Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we delve into the Levi's past...

It was a wonder why Levi stayed under Erwin's supervision. After all, wasn't eye-brows the reason for his misfortune? Wasn't it Erwin who caused Levi to be alone again? In spite of the hatred and struggle Levi felt towards the older officer, there was a profound respect for the man. In a way, the two were the same.

They were alone in an ocean of humanity. Yet, Erwin was able to grasp reality and move on. For Levi, he was only hiding in his shell constantly watching in fear of being left behind again.

Sixteen years back, it had been a freezing morning as well. The rain and snow had come and left a glistening dew on the city. It started with the three of them, Levi Ackerman, Isabel Magnolia, and Farlan Church. When Levi pursued his life in the detective corporation, he needed people he could trust. Isabel and Farlan were his two best information rats as well as his only childhood friends.

It was the first investigation Levi conducted without Erwin's supervision. Isabel and Farlan were going undercover in a dangerous gang who were suspected of numerous kidnappings and human trafficking. Levi was on his way to meet up and gather information when the strong smell hit his nostrils near the rendezvous point.

It was the unmistakable sharp scent of iron, the scent of blood.

In a rage, Levi pulled out a gun and ran straight into hell. Four figures lay surrounding two bodies. Bile pooled in Levi's stomach as he saw what lay before him. Farlan was collapsed on his back, his organs were currently being carved out as the figures turned, pausing from stuffing his lungs into a bag. Isabel was thrown off on her side and looked like mincemeat. Her flesh was all poorly shaved off and her body was contorted. Bloated puss had already formed in the empty crevice of where her heart once lay nestled in and her lack of intestines and kidney left a lump of minuscule muscle lining her limping skin.

The four figures began to laugh and pulled out their blood-stained knives and began to advance on Levi.

"You, you bastards!" he shouted. Levi lunged forth in lightning speed to the surprise of the four men. These men had killed his best friends. Farlan who had given Levi a road to the upper world away from the torture Kenny wrought. Isabel who had given happiness, and hope where none could grow. These two individuals gave Levi a heart. But, there was nothing left. They were gone. They were gone and Levi could do nothing.

Two of the men fell dead as bullets rattled their noggins. Levi screamed as he slammed into a third and crushed the man's skull straight into the concrete. The four man suddenly stopped and dropped his knife before trying to back away slowly.

"W-Wait, come on, kid," he stuttered as Levi advanced with a scowl. "We're just trying to do our job. Please don't, I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die! No, no, no, NO!" Levi picked up the discarded knife shoved it into an eye socket knocking the final perpetrator onto Farlan's corpse. The man cried in agony as rib bones stabbed his lower back and his own blood ran down from his eyes and body. Churning the knife as if human flesh was butter, the man stopped moving as his face became a crimson soup of skin and blood.

"Why?" Levi whispered to himself. "Why did I let this happen?!" For the first time in many years, Levi weeped like a newborn child.

Erwin had discovered Levi a few hours later and saw the damage Levi had done. Erwin could only blink and stare in silence as Levi mourned for his friends. From that point on, Erwin decided solo cases would be too much for the 18 year old prodigy to reciprocate into strength. He gave Levi new people and a new team to work with. For a while, Levi was content and began to move on.

However, disaster struck once more on Christmas of Levi's 33rd birthday. It was only a drive by shooting yet on that day, Levi lost Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Oluo Bozado, and Petra Ral. Once again, Levi faded into isolation. He pitied the world for what it was worth. For everyone Levi loved, he lost.

Levi clicked the old metal key into the lock and swayed into the apartment, exhaustion taking off his frazzled state of mind. He washed up and sat down in a small white minimalist lazy chair before fluttering his eyes closed. Fatigue left him sleeping alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter two took a turn, didn't it? I honestly don't really have many words this time round. I mean, what can I say? Losing someone is hard sometimes especially when horror comes before your eyes (who am I kidding? If you're here, you've seen or read the series. My horror doesn't even compare xD) 
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter somewhat and give me a kudos and a comment or two ^^ 
> 
> I shall bid you adieu until the next chapter!


	3. Four Eyed Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets his nap interrupted by a certain person.

A banging on the door at 7:00 sharp roused Levi from a restless sleep. Although a few hours had passed, he felt as if he'd only closed his eyes. He knew exactly who was knocking at his door and only got up to unlock the entrance before returning to his comfortable seat. The door slammed into the wall with a resounding crash and in sauntered a certain ecstatic girl with glasses.

"Morning, Levi!" Hanji cooed as she rummaged through the cupboards inhaling food while leaving scuff marks around his floor much to his dismay.

"Get out of my apartment, shitty glasses," he ordered. But the latter just snorted and continued to inhale the chocolate chip granola bars stocked in the home. Levi groaned as he stared at the seemingly mad woman. Hanji Zoe was his newest partner assigned to him by Erwin. Although she majored in forensics and was a master of the science field, she had apparently volunteered to work with Levi in the field strangely enough. She never mentioned why she chose to, yet she acted happy enough with her position.

"You're getting crumbs all over my floor," Levi scowled. "What are you even doing here?"

"Well," she began. "Erwin told me you finished the data analysis report so I figured we could go out drinking to celebrate our work."

"Tch, what do you mean our work? I was the one who did everything," Levi retorted.

"I actually went to the murder scene though. You just sat in that office of yours the whole time," Hanji responded while spilling crumbs out of the sides of her mouth. Levi stood up and for fully removed the food from her hands and then threw her into the chair while he went to get changed. Hanji giggled before slouching back and sighing contently.

Levi returned only a short moment later with some nice jeans and a grey wife-beater under a leather jacket. "I suppose a few drinks won't hurt," he mumbled. Hanji stood up and lightly skipped to the door before holding it open for Levi to pass.

"Small angry Jesus first," she said.

"Tch, you better keep quiet or I'm not going," he said before leaving the apartment. Hanji followed suit and locked the door behind them.

"It doesn't matter," she said as they descended down the stairs. "I have a low tolerance so you would have stayed with me to get me home anyway. After all, you never get drunk so you're like the best drinking buddy. I know you, shorty. You care a lot even if you don't show it. And you know what? I'm glad I got to work with you. I've always admired you over the years and being able to lean on you is just amazing! I don't think I can live without you, Levi."

"Then, die."

Hanji turned to Levi with a hurt look on her face. "...You're so mean, shorty," she said.

"Humph, not my fault you smell like horse shit," he sarcastically responded. "I bet you didn't even brush your teeth."

"..."

"You did brush your teeth, right?" Levi asked.

"...Nope," Hanji responded. Levi whirled about to shove her into a wall.

"Hanji! Are you kidding me?!" he yelled. "Hygiene is extremely important and taking care of your own body should be a priority. You need to brush now."

"What? But I—" All of a sudden, Hanji's voice was muffled as Levi dragged her back up the stairs to wash her mouth out with soap and bring her teeth to a pristine shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey, chapter three is done! Next to Levi, Hanji is like my favorite character. She's like the Mirajane of Attack On Titan. Fun and easy-going but still a boss x3 Really glad I finally got to bringing her around. Y'all ready to see some crap writing about drunken Hanji? HELL YEAH, DRUNK DETECTIVES, LEGGO! 
> 
> Drop a kudo and a comment if you enjoyed! See you next chapter ^^


	4. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Levi finally arrive at a bar where Hanji introduces her friend and learns something new about Levi.

"Remind me again why I decided to go drinking with you at 7:30 in the fucking morning," Levi asked in annoyance as he walked with a freshly clean Hanji by his side.

"Because the report is over and the case we've been working on forever is finished!" Hanji happily replied.

"That doesn't explain why we have to go in the morning," Levi said. Hanji rolled her eyes.

"Well none of the clubs are open right now, but I got us premium access to this awesome one thanks to my friend who's the bartender and owner there. We'll be the only ones there, so you don't have to worry about having a headache or anything from the music. More likely, it'll be like a café," she explained. "Come on, we're almost there. Hurry up, shorty!"

Soon enough, the duo entered a small door leading underground. A sign read 'Sawney and Bean Brewery." Inside was a large dance floor which could easily accommodate at least 2/3s of the city's population. The walls were decorated with various artworks some of which Levi had never seen before. Hanji giggled as she studied Levi's frown twitching into a look of curiosity.

"This place is Moblit's haven. He does these extremely fantastic drinks that will just melt your taste buds, Levi," she bragged. "I don't think you were here yet when Moblit was around, though. He used to be my assistant in the forensics field. But, detective work isn't always good for maintaining a constant income. So, Moblit put his recording skills to use to paint and concoct these magical liquids to match an image. You'll like it, come on!" Hanji dragged Levi over to the empty bar before sitting down with a determined grin on her face. She inhaled sharply before shouting her lungs out. "MOBLIT!"

A frazzled looking man stumbled down the stairs looking mildly awake. However, there was a tired glint in his eye as he met Hanji's gaze which made Levi feel somewhat sorry he had to deal with his partner's flamboyant nature. Despite this, Moblit seemed surprised by Hanji's behavior to Levi's perplexed observations.

"You must be Levi Ackerman, renowned detective according to Hanji," he greeted. "The name's Moblit Berner. I gotta admit, this is the first time I'm seeing Hanji bring a friend. Usually she sulks away alone with a frown during this time." Levi blinked.

"Really? Hanji never seems to be down though," Levi noted. Moblit shrugged before turning to suddenly quiet Hanji.

"Would you like the usual?" he asked.

"You know I love my yaoi fresco, Moblit. Bring it," she said with a small smirk. Levi tensed at her choice of words.

"That's a drink?" he uttered full of impending dread.

"I make art and words into taste. Give me something abstract, Levi," Moblit said. "And don't just say you want a plain cocktail. I may be a humble man, but I love a good challenge every once in a while." Levi sighed before muttering the most random thing he could imagine.

"Mona Lisa lounging alone at a nude beach." There was a moment of silence as all of them were shocked at Levi's vision, even himself.

"Okay," Moblit muttered before mixing up the two drinks. Afterwards, he handed Hanji a bubbling iridescent blue drink and Levi a pinkish-peach drink. Hanji began to inhale hers while Levi took a small sip before downing it all.

"This is amazing," he told Moblit. The bartender made a small grin.

"Mona Lisa was famous for its mysterious aspect while portraying a purposeless smile. It's a sweet feeling yet stings with a tinge of the unknown. Yet, basking under the sun in your natural form brings comfort. I simply brought it into a mix of sweet and bitter ingredients for you. Hanji also mentioned you enjoyed tea so I threw in some herbal jasmine for you."

"Thanks," Levi said. "It reminds me a little bit of the ocean. Humph, I would love to go and see it sometime." Hanji turned to look at Levi.

"You've never been to the ocean?" she asked. Levi shook his never.

"Never have," he replied. Hanji suddenly smirked as an idea popped into her mind.

"I see, I see, I see," she mumbled. Levi raised a brow before continuing to sip his exotic drink. Hanji snickered before calling for more drinks. Levi rolled his eyes and did the same. Moblit chuckled before bringing out more drinks knowing this would be a long relaxing morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 be dunzo, woot! This took longer to write than I expected, but hey, it's done ;)
> 
> Looks like Levi wants to go to the beach or something. Maybe one with pure white sand and one where he can gaze out at the horizon
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Yea, so what's up with Hanji? Did you see Moblit say she sulks a lot? Wonder what that's about... Stay positive Hanji! We love you <3
> 
> Also I guess I should note while Hanji's gender is technically unknown I believe, I've only seen the anime and haven't read the manga, therefore will go off the anime's depiction which is female.
> 
> Anyway, hope you drop a comment and kudos if you enjoyed ^^ See you next chapter!


	5. Office Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin wants Levi for a little chat for change.

Noon began to bring a boiling heat wave along with the humidity of last night's cold chill, a complete reverse. Moblit bid Levi farewell as the shorter man walked out with a drunk, surprisingly light, and passed out Hanji. Seeing as there was nothing else to do for the day, Levi walked all the way to work which was about three blocks over. Perhaps some boring old case could occupy his mind. As the automatic doors pried open and let cold air hit Levi's skin, he felt contented with breathing in air that didn't feel like sweat and steam.

He dumped off Hanji at her cubicle with no words to the other employee's whose concerned looks watched with fear and pity. He scoffed as Hanji's limp body slid off her chair and slumped to the floor before walking to his own office. He was surprised to find Erwin's secretary, Mike, pacing around nervously. When he noticed Levi, he practically pounced on the little man.

"Levi! Oh, thank god! Erwin really really reeeeeaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyy wants to talk to you," he whispered screamed. Levi rolled his eyes and pushed Mike to the side. He plopped down into his wheely chair, and proceeded to make tea. "Levi!" Mike sobbed. Levi dropped some leaves into the hot water before turning to his distressed co-worker.

"Tell the sheriff that if it's a case, he can take it to me. I refuse to enter that pig-sty of a room. So unorganized," Levi calmly replied. "Surely the usual conduct can suffice whatever Mr. Smith wishes to tell me."

"Levi, this is serious! Erwin said you needed to report to him immediately. It's a tundra call!"

Levi paused and placed his tea down. "Fine, I'm coming," he said. A tundra call was Erwin's code for emergency. Yet, if it was an emergency, why was Levi the only one being called? And wouldn't the notice have been paged to him directly? There was no need for Mike to personally retrieve him. Levi could sense Erwin was up to something.

When he reached the office, Levi knocked twice before hearing the professional "Name and business" protocol.

"It's me, fucking eyebrows. You called me here," Levi said.

"Enter," Erwin's voice replied. Levi almost wanted to turn tail and run the moment he entered the office. While Hanji was queen at disorganization, Erwin could come close to being second. Papers were strewn all across the tables and floors.

"What do you want?" Levi demanded. Erwin cleared his throat.

"It has come to my attention that I think you deserve a break, Levi," he began. "I've arranged for you and Hanji to stay at a personal estate of mine for a few weeks. You cannot and will not refuse. And I can assure you, it will be a paid vacation."

"Tch, you know I don't go on vacations, Erwin," Levi spat. "I work in order to make a living, and you expect me to sit around and take free cash while everyone else beats their asses off working?"

"Yeah, I do," Erwin said with a smirk. "I've got some more of those baggies at the house I'm sending you to as well." Levi's eye twitched. Erwin was bribing him, and at this point Levi knew this was a losing battle.

"Fine," he slowly said. "But I won't go for more than a month regardless of what you say." Erwin nodded.

"That is more than enough. You had better rest up, Levi. That's an order. MIke will pick you up in the morning three days from now."

"Leaving that soon?" Levi asked. "That seems a little soon and a brief notice, don't you think?"

"The sooner I send you off, the less time you have to snitch your way out such as the camping trip last year or the Europe tour before." Levi huffed and turned around.

"Whatever, piss off, eyebrows," Levi scowled before returning to his office. Tomorrow would be a drag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is done! I'm gonna be honest. I don't know why but I am thoroughly entertained in the way I portrayed Mike. I know he's awesome, but imagining seeing him running around is an image that amuses me.
> 
> Sigh.... and then Beast Titan... RIP my man. 
> 
> Also, I think I accidentally turned Levi into Shikamaru at the end there. Whoops xD 
> 
> Anyway, see you next chapter! Drop a kudos and Comment if you enjoyed ^^


	6. Handsome and Goggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji finally takes time to read poor Erwin's message which has been neglected all day.

Hanji groaned as she plopped onto her couch that night. Although she had mostly slept off her hangover all day, she was still tired. Erwin had sent her a message, but she hadn't replied yet. She figured she might as well.

_Handsome Brows: I did a thing._

Hanji squinted at the message utterly confused beyond reason. She lay there for a while before responding.

_Goggly Eyes: What?_

Almost immediately a response came through.

_Handsome Brows: You said Levi wanted to see the ocean so I got you two a paid vacation to the Mermaid Tale._

_Goggly Eyes: ...By Mermaid Tale, you don't mean the abandoned beach house that the supernatural research team used, right?_

_Handsome Brows: That's the one. It's on the shore of the Silver Bay private beach. The original owner claimed to see mermaids in which his estate was named. You see, you and Levi have actually solved some of the supernatural phenomena around the country. As such, I wish for you to take on another case that the supernatural specialists have failed to solve. Our conservation officers who were planning to take down the building sent statements of mermaid sightings themselves. It's strange as the specialists saw nothing. But if anyone can figure it out, it's you and Levi._

_Handsome Brows: And besides, you'll be able to relax in the meantime anyhow. Levi won't know about the secret mission so I expect you to discreetly enact on your own at first. Only bring him if necessary or let him find out on his own. Don't act rashly._

_Goggly Eyes: Psh I never act rashly._

_Handsome Brows: PsH i NeVeR aCt RaShLy._

_Goggly Eyes: .°(ಗдಗ。)°._

_Handsome Brows: Wat, u mad bruh?_

_Goggly Eyes: Shut up, Erwin. Goodnight._

_Handsome Brows: Lol, night Hanji~ Mike will pick you up in three days. You're off work in the meantime._

"What did I ever see in him?" Hanji muttered with a sigh. She got up and began to head to bed not bothering to wash up or do anything sanitary. Unfortunately, she got as far as three feet away from her couch before collapsing into a suddenly very comfortable pile of papers that spread everywhere over the floor.

The city outside her window continued to cry out its business far into the night and settled to a hushed murmur as Hanji's mind drifted into darkness, once a hell, now a haven.

Th next few days passed unceremoniously. Levi cleaned his apartment leaving it pristine as if no one had resided in the little nook. On the other side, Hanji had ripped her own home from top to bottom searching for the perfect things to bring on the one month trip.

Mike drove up and picked up each individual dreading his poor truck that he recently got as a gift from Erwin with each suitcase that was piled in. Levi brought two while Hanji lugged 15 cases out from the abysmal place called her apartment. Mike wouldn't put it past anyone if she actually hid a portal in there. But then again, did he really want to see what was on the other side? Not particularly.

As Levi shuffled into the passenger seat and Hanji giggled and ogled the sights outside he window, Mike rolled his eyes and stepped on the gas pedal. This next ten hours were gonna be a long one.

Suddenly, Hanji screeched causing Mike to emergency brake the car.

"What the fuck, Hanji?" Levi shouted. Hanji grinned and began to move. There was a click and you could almost see the invisible tick marks on Levi's forehead.

"Seat belts, so we can be safe," Hanji happily commented. Mike sighed and slammed his head into the steering wheel. Over and over. How was he going to survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six took a lot longer than I wanted it to. But my mom decided to redo our whole house. She repainted all the ceilings and walls. And then she replaced all of our carpet and tile with hardwood laminate. So I've been temporarily out of commission from my room. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm horrendous at explaining things though so sorry if this chapter didn't make sense. The wisdom of Erwin's eyebrows can be very great, I know. 
> 
> Hopefully Hanji can keep this operation a secret though. She's pretty excited and sometimes excitement overcomes naivety. Or does it cause it? What am I saying? Hohohohohoh! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and leave a kudos and a comment to let me know ^^
> 
> ~Serpex


	7. Private Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hanji finally get to their new temporary vacation home, and Levi gets peeved.

Levi wanted to murder all human life the moment he laid eyes on the forsaken home.

"What kind of a private estate is this hellhole?" he grimly asked. Mike meekly laughed and shrugged.

"Erwin doesn't get out much, and you know how stingy he can be. Guess he just didn't clean the place up for a little bit," he replied. Levi turned and jerked on Mike's head making the poor man eye level with himself.

"Little. Bit?" he repeated. "This place looks like it's been abandoned for centuries. And you know what? You are going to stay and help us clean it."

"What?!" Mike shrieked. "I was told just to drop you two off and pick you all up after a month! You can't make me stay here." Suddenly, Levi pulled harder making Mike shift forward and land his face straight into the large dark oak doors of the house.

"Tell me, what does this home smell like?" Levi demanded. Mike gagged before crumpling to the ground gasping.

"Like dog crap that has been sitting out and then left in the garbage before being dumped into a rich man's lobster deluxe meal and then shat out by the fat man in a diarrhea grenade out the arse," he rambled in a single breath. Levi nodded in satisfaction with Mike's answer.

"So, clean it up with us," he ordered. Where Hanji was laughing like a madman and Mike looked like a kicked puppy, Levi waltzed in already clad in cleaning gear.

Despite everyone arriving around noon, the building finally looked presentable six hours later. Hanji told Mike that Levi and her would be able to handle the rest since they had a whole month to go through. With the sun setting among the backside of the house which faced a private beach with warm ocean waves reflecting the sun's auburn gaze.

Hanji stared off the balcony in front of the double doors at the center with stairs going off both sides of the deck. Tinted silver lines trailed the waters edge that melted into the golden sand, almost leaving a blanket of clumping grains along the bank.

With a soothing sigh, Hanji turned back to find Levi. He was the one who ended up sorting her items since Hanji hadn't folded a single piece of clothing hence all the suitcases. Suddenly, as she neared the upstairs where Levi was supposed to be cleaning the built in library, she heard an odd thing. Soft upbeat music was playing, and then a voice was heard.

"...You like that, don't you? Look at you, so long and hard for me, already..."

Hanji began to run up the stairs faster almost skipping four steps at a time and slammed the door open. There she met an odd sight. Wide eyed and lips still attached around the broom and hips straddling the wooden shaft as it rubbed up against his crotch. A suppressed giggle gave way in the silence as Levi's knuckles turned white. He swiftly turned the music off and set the broom aside before meeting a dying Hanji.

"Hanji... Get. Out. Now," he spat venomously. And then chaos ensued.

"Oh my god, Levi! Were you seriously pole dancing with the broom?" Hanji cried out in laughter. She fell to the ground with tears spilling from her eyes, her voice echoing through the now silent room.

A scream resounded as Levi shoved Hanji into a nearby trash can before stomping down the stairs and speed walking out the back doors and descending the sandbanks Hanji was admiring only moments before.

Just then, Levi noticed a path leading off the shore. Following it, he figured it would give him time to release the pent up stress and embarrassment he'd felt away from the source.

As such, still clad in his cleaning attire, Levi stampeded down the shoreline in swift strides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I will not sleep until I finish this chapter. And I have done so at 1:40 in the morning. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Would've uploaded sooner but my computer crashed and I lost a good portion of writing. Sooooo yay for that :/
> 
> But anyway, guess what :3 two more chapters and I promise I'll bring Eren in. 100% digital pinky promise ^^
> 
> See y'all later. Imma sleep cuz I need it!


	8. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi rants and explores the beach.

"Damn it, Hanji, damn it all!" Levi screamed into the vast openness as he trudged into the water's edge, shoes long lost in his descent down the deck. "All I wanted was a moment of alone time. Was that to much to ask? There's so many germs hiding in that spot and I finally rid that library of all the muck and grime and dust that was polluting the literature! I raked Windex all over those glass panes and I shoved those Clorox wipes in places you never knew existed. And all I wanted to was to thank my heroes for letting me do such a fantastic job. But, no! Hanji just had to put her nose into places she doesn't belong at he exact wrong moment. Fuck you, Hanji! Fuck! You!"

A splash in the water made me turn seeing a glistening aquamarine tail lift out of the water before sinking into the ocean again.

"Fuck you too, dolphin!" he cried out in anger. Just then a thought occurred to him. "Dolphins don't live near here, do they?" he muttered to himself. "Ack, whatever. This place stinks." Like a little toddler, Levi collapsed to the sand and began to trace circles with a stick laying off to the side while watching the setting sun. Suddenly, he saw something sticking out of the ground.

"Ew! It's fucking seaweed!" he cried before zooming into the air and stomping off like a small angry hot Jesus. "Fucking sand, fucking seaweed, fucking dolphins, fucking Erwin, fucking Hanji, fuck this place." Levi began walking along the water kicking sand here and there. He soon rounded off into the rocky areas bordering the beach house that made a natural fence for the property. All of a sudden, he noticed a small stream nestled in a moderately sized tide pool made from the rocks. The saltwater curved in and peering closer in, Levi saw that the water go into a cave.

While curiosity killed the cat, Levi was a cautious tiger who wouldn't be content with leaving this unexplored place be. He bent down and squatted his way through the opening which went into a large cavern with two descending pathways: one going towards the house and the other to who knows where.

Levi contemplated on turning back. All of a sudden, there was a whooshing sound coming to the cavern leading away. It almost seemed like wind. Then, a voice protruded the cavern.

_Die Stühle liegen sehr eng_   
_Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang_

Levi froze. Those words rang in his ears like a raindrop splashing into the frozen soul of his mind, a reminiscing fragment of his past. He didn't know why he wanted to hear more, but he did. The voice compelled him. It called and beckoned him like one taunts a dog with a bone.

_Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht_   
_Wir können uns gut verstehen_

The song was the same as when he was a child. The song was the same lullaby his mother sang to him.

_So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das_   
_Trinken und singen wir, begrüßen morgen_

The stream deepened into a river that was slowly gaining speed. Light of the outside world dimmed, yet Levi felt no fear as he plunged into darkness and the water rose up to his knees.

_So ist es immer, unter'm riesigen Himmel_   
_Leben wir zusammen, die Nacht ist lang_

So ist es immer, Just like it always is. His mother was a warm person. After his father left, his mother was all he had. But she had died from an unknown sickness leaving Levi alone. Even Kenny could not fill the space a mother fills.

_Da die Sterne nicht leuchten_   
_Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen_   
_Schauten wir das Licht selbst an_   
_Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer_

Suddenly, a loud roaring of water penetrated his ears and the music was gone. Small blue fluorescent lights now appeared, but Levi felt he couldn't stop.

"No," he whispered. "Stop it." His heart pounded, but his body fell forward. "I don't want to die!" he shouted but it was too late.

He'd jumped down the waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter. I loved writing the rant, the song, and everything. The song is So Ist Es Immer from the Attack On Titan OVA about Levi's past and one of my favorite songs in all of the AOT soundtracks. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much I did! EREN WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. HE'S COMING. HE'S HERE. HE'S ON STANDBY. So get ready for next chapter ^^


	9. Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally appears.

Beneath the world lies a place no other. A world where there are creatures who possess the upper body and mind that humanity bears yet one whose lower body resembles an elegant finned serpent. Mermaids rule this underwater realm. However, even the brightest oceans behold a dark abyss.

"It's all your fault, Eren!" Mikasa shouted. She charged towards Eren's suspending figure before turning at the last second to swat her tail against Eren's body. He gasped at Mikasa's scales brushed against the bruised steaming welts on his weeping skin. The girl only grimaced more when Eren refused to scream out loud. "If you hadn't left the class and gone to the shore, then humans wouldn't have come here! We were finally able to move the colony back to its rightful place and your escapade is costing all of our lives. Suffer for your ignorance." She took the hollow giant clam shell and tossed the rest of hot coals still angrily smoldering from the volcanic heat. The underwater volcanoes were not harmful typically, however the large quantities that were kept for medicinal reasons could kill a person in an overdosage. And Mikasa was nearing the limit of Eren's body.

While the coals were nothing but mere muscle relievers at first, they now pierced his body like needles pricking every single nerve of his body. He ached with fatigue, unable to move against the waxed ropes binding him face first into the cavern. The only light came from Mikasa's auburn tail as well as his own dimming blue-green fluorescence.

Suddenly, two more bright lights burst into the small room as Mikasa cried out when a large mass crashed into her sending yellow and red tumbling through the water. A small blue fluttered towards Eren only a split second later.

"Eren, we need to go! Jean won't be able to hold her back forever. Come on, you need to swim away, now!" Armin cried. He cut at the ropes with a small knife made of shark bone and pulled a barely conscious Eren. However, the small gesture seemed to awaken the injured boy.

Eren gave a nod to his blonde haired friend before forcing his muscles to propel through the water. Just then, a shriek reverberated through the sea.

"JEAN!"

Eren glanced back to see Jean fall back, Mikasa's trident digging into his stomach with blood seeping from the wound. Mikasa lurched forward with blood lust, but Armin grabbed her tail and forced her fins to steer into a lingering stalagmite hanging like fangs from the roof of the cave. Eren wanted to call out, but found he couldn't. But, his eyes met Jean's and he knew he had to go.

Jean and Armin were here to save him. He was too weak to fight. Even if he tried, the work of his friends would be for nothing.

So, he swam away.

Eren knew he couldn't return to the colony knowing Mikasa would track him like a shark on the scent of blood. That left only one place to go: human territory where no sane mermaid would approach. Luckily, Eren knew of a secluded cavern with an underwater tunnel leading an inner cave system above ground. Maybe, he could use the forbidden arts again.

Maybe, that was why Mikasa hated him so much, the fact he embraced the dark arts instead of fearing it like all the others. If he didn't have the ability to turn into a human, then why was he able to?

When he could feel the temperature of the water change around him and darkness fold in he closed his eyes and let his body work its natural course. His blood tingled and rippled as his gills disappeared, his lungs crying for more oxygen, his tail splitting into legs, and he turned into a human. The water now worked against him and tried to drag him down. The suffocating pivot against his chest beat and banged with an anguishing song. Just as he felt death brush against his body, he burst out of the water.

He sharply inhaled and hissed feeling the freezing air lap his soaking body. He pulled himself onto the rocks and tread over to a small dip where a dark oak chest lie. Over the years, he'd scavenged for discarded clothing and could probably pass for a regular human if he tried. Of course, he'd be ridiculed more than he already was if he interacted with the pure blood humans.

Eren couldn't help being fascinated. His parents were both researchers and always spoke highly of the societies out of the water. When they were executed nine years ago when he was ten, he found himself to be even more lost. Perhaps, finding ways to get closer to these humans his parents pursued really was an escape.

Running from the past, was it really that bad? What's done is done so why should he linger? The other mermaids were always bringing up his unfortunate past, yet his parents didn't make up who he was now. No one understood that except Armin and Jean. They were the only two who had ever extended a fin to him, supporting him and ignoring his past. More than anything, they knew Eren didn't even have heirlooms from his parents except one intangible thing.

When everything he'd ever known was confiscated in justice of "ridding the impure" items that his parents owned, only the words Eren's mother whispered to him remained etched into his memories.

It was a song she said an old friend had taught her, and it was these words Eren loved to think of time to time.

With his lungs slowly adjusting to the sudden change of environment, Eren began to sing the lullaby.

_Die Stühle liegen sehr eng_   
_Wir reden die ganze Nacht lang_   
_Dieser niedrige Raum ist nicht schlecht_   
_Wir können uns gut verstehen_

He could almost feel his mother's arms around him and curling her tail around his small frame.

_So ist es immer, unser Licht ist nur das_   
_Trinken und singen wir, begrüßen morgen_

Eren wished that someone would hold him like that again sometimes.

_Da die Sterne nicht leuchten_   
_Kann der Mond auf diese Stadt nicht scheinen_   
_Schauten wir das Licht selbst an_   
_Singen wir unter dem Sternenmeer_

All of a sudden, a shout resonated through the cavern. Eren jumped in surprise and looked over to his side where the underground pool to see a small body descending from the waterfall. Upon instinct, Eren threw off the loose shorts and sweatshirt he wore before diving in nude. He saw the last glimpse of a hand going under and began to corkscrew his way through the water. A small human was clutched into his arms and he turned towards the surface. His tufts popped out of the surface along with the human child.

Eren dragged himself onto the rocky ledges once more. He heaved the human up and began to shake him. With no response, he pushed down on the chest, trying to remember how to save drowning humans from his father's old books.

"Hey, are you okay? Come on, you gotta still be with me, right?" he began to shout. He recieved no reaction. There was no way Eren could let this human die. He could've let him die, but his concious wouldn't let him. There was only one thing left to do.

Eren needed to get this human back to the other one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, I'm freaking a month late. I focused so much on one shots that I was really procrastinating on this. I'm so sorry! Between Recluse of Blood and Tenebrous Skies, I was hooked on Levi x Eren one shots. So, this fanfic got lost. 
> 
> Alongside that, my dad was in the process of getting a kidney transplant, and if anyone here knows how those work, you know for a fact it's a heavy process to go through both physically and mentally. But, after two years of struggling, my dad finally has a kidney! It'll be a long recovery process and to adjust to new lifestyle again, but we'll do it. 
> 
> But, this does mean I'll be less strained nonetheless. Hopefully. School also started and 11th grade is difficult xp 
> 
> But, that's besides the point. 
> 
> I FINALLY BROUGHT EREN INTO THIS FANFIC. ARE YOU HAPPY? HUH, ARE YOU?????????
> 
> Cuz I am. I'm not gonna lie, after the one shots, I want to write more Ereri smut man. And it will happen soon. It'll probably also make for a longer chapter again. Because, well... I aim for 500 words per chapter as this is SUPPOSED to be a short fanfic. But seeing as I keep reaching like 800-1000 words per chapter, this might actually end up being like my normal fanfics with this deeper content chapters. 
> 
> But, ya know, whatever. Whatever I write is whatever I write lol. I'm seriously so happy you guys are reading this, though! I released Recluse of Blood as a thanks for 100 reads on wattpad, but here you all are over here with over 1000 HITS. DID THE MENTION OF SMUT CALL YOU? Jk, xD But seriously, thanks! 
> 
> I hope you guys look forward to more of this fic coming soon ^^ 
> 
> And so, I now bid you farewell! It is 12:21 in the morning. This was a longer author's note, but if you got this far, you are diligent and I commend you! PEACE OUT.


	10. Two Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We dive back into Levi's past.

"Mama, can you tell me a story?" Levi asked. His small figure kneeled next to the bed where his mother lie under yellow dusted sheets in the dark dingy room, rusty molted cream paint peeling off the walls. Kuchel weakly smiled before rubbing her son's greasy coal hair and took a deep breath.

"If that's what you want, my baby dove," she replied. "There once lived two baby doves, a white and a blue one, both brothers of the same nest. They loved each other with every ounce of their being, from the tippy top of their head to the downy feathers of their bums." Levi giggled when his mother traced her a hand along his spine and lightly smacked his butt.

"It's just like how I love you, mama," he cheekily exclaimed. Kuchel chuckled and slightly snorted, the bangs of her long messy hair fluttering up momentarily before coming down like wisps around her head.

"That's right, dove, but let me finish the story," she urged. Levi nodded enthusiastically and went back to watching quietly on the bedside.

"Yes, mama!" he cheered.

"Now these brothers were always together. They would sleep, hunt, and embrace each other tightly everyday. But it wasn't until one calm summer day when something odd happened. The white dove stared longingly at the sky.

He said to the blue dove, "Brother, wouldn't it be amazing to fly high and tower over the world? We should try and fly one day. Fly until we can soar without a care. That would be freedom." His brother opened up his green eyes to see the white dove's blue eyes twinkle in the sun. But, deep down he had no such desire. The white dove pondered before saying a word.

"No, I believe," he began, "that we should go to the ocean. Let's swim instead of fly, brother. If we can swim, then the world can take us where we need to be. That's freedom."

The two brothers were conflicted, yet maybe it was time to grow up. Maybe it was time to leave.

They didn't need to be with each other, did they?

With that, the white dove began to fly higher and higher. His wings grew wide and his senses sharper than what any tree could offer. Under the guise of the sun, he was reborn into a majestic eagle.

The blue dove retreated to his own new home and dived into the sea, relinquishing his soul to the warm waters. He became a penguin gliding through water as if he was a knife on ice.

However, even skies and seas can be a lonely place.

A few days later, the eagle wanted to see his brother. But the ocean was a mystery to him. He knew nothing of the world beneath him. Yet, the love for his brother was strong.

Suddenly, the eagle was swallowed by the ocean's waves. He was sucked under and darkness tugged at his wings, plucking the very feathers that gave him life. Death was gaining, but then he saw bright green eyes. As his eyes faded to a dark grey, he knew the eyes of his brother anywhere.

The penguin tried to tug his brother to the surface, but an eagle was a great beast he could not save. With anguish watching over him, the penguin cried and cried out.

"Help!" he would scream. "Someone, please help him!" he would shout.

But, no one came.

The penguin could only watch his brother sink down. Suddenly, he saw an odd thing. Even his death, his brother was smiling, content he'd been able to hold onto the love he once had.

Underneath the masquerade of the eagle, was still a pure white dove just as the penguin was a lost blue dove."

Levi stood up as his mother finished the story. He hobbled back and forth on the balls of his bare feet as he looked at his mother.

"I really liked the story, mama. Why is it your favorite?" he asked. His mother hummed in response.

"Throughout life, you will find many obstacles, little dove. But in both the good and the bad, you will find love. No matter what happens, hold on to the people you love. Try it. Try to hold on," she answered. "Because I am like the eagle and you are the penguin, the time will come when I must leave you. So promise me now, promise me you'll keep holding on to your love."

"I promise, mama," Levi said as he took his two small hands and wrapped it around his mother's hand. With a smile, Kuchel closed her eyes.

"Thank you, my little dove."

Suddenly, her hands grow cold and Levi grows uneasy. He steps closer and straddles the bed, trying to shake her awake by the shoulders. But, she ceased to move.

"Mama... Mama, wake up. Mama! MAMA!"

***

Levi bolted upright in a cold sweat and a scream bursting from his vocal cords. His blurred vision focused as he met two pairs of eyes are looking at him worriedly.

"What the hell happened?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the end, it was nothing but a nightmare.
> 
> So yeah, ended up writing more than 500 words. Again. I know this was a bit of an odd chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it.
> 
> What did you think of the story? I made it up, so it's not folklore or anything by the way xD
> 
> I keep hurting people. Cockblocking Hanji, killing all of Levi's friends, burning Eren, stabbing Jean, and now we revisit old deaths for more angst :D 
> 
> I'm such a dick...
> 
> ANYWAY, at least this didn't take month to update this time xD But, I'll see you all later ^^


	11. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji leaves Eren and Levi to their own devices where awkwardness settles in.

"I have to run to the supermarket to grab some ingredients so we can make some dinner for all three of us. You will be staying for dinner, right Eren? Yes, yes you are. I can see the look in your eye. Shh... Don't speak, you'll be staying. Now, you two be good and get to know each other, alright?" Hanji said. She grabbed her purse and burst out of the door. Levi sat rather stunned for a moment, barely acknowledging the other awkward body in the room. Part of him was in disbelief that he had almost drowned, but the other part of him was like 'DAMN, that is a nice piece of ass in the room.'

Eren was in a similar uncomfortable situation. He only had a few more hours before he had to return to the water or he would be a mermaid stranded on land. But on a more noticeable note, here he was trying to control a strange organ protruding from his lower regions while an insanely hot boy stared him down. Said hot boy was also dressed in nothing but plain black boxers and was displaying a gorgeous set of abs with a godly chiseled chest worn down with faint scars. Eren almost had an urge to curl into this human, but he wasn't sure if humans did that stuff. While he was terrified of the female, this small one brought no ill feelings to Eren.

Figuring manners was a mutual thing, Eren opened his mouth to speak only to have another voice penetrate the room.

"I suppose I have to thank you for saving me now, don't I?" he asked. The boy's voice was rich and deep like creme filled chocolate dalloped with vanilla, sweet yet smooth, and extremely sexy to Eren.

"Um, I suppose so," he responded hesitantly.

"Tch, well thanks, brat," he muttered. Eren suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a brat," he retorted. "I'm a healthy young 19 year old, not some toddler."

"Yeah, well I'm a 34 year old man whose way manlier than your mother ever was."

"Hey, that's not- WAIT, you're 34?!" Eren screamed. Levi rolled his eyes and nodded. "You're a short ass geezer," Eren deadpanned.

"Oi! That's not a way to treat your elders. And the name's Levi, not geezer you moronic angry puny child," Levi growled.

"How dare you? I'm fucking Eren, you twat. And I'm pretty sure I'm taller than you. There's no way I'm puny."

"Humph, but I bet your dick is."

A moment of silence passed between the two individuals. Eren gulped and turned away as if he suddenly found the door frame oddly interesting with its contorted swirls and whatnot.

Why was Eren embarrassed? He didn't know what a dick was.

"Don't take it personally," Levi said as he got out of the bed. Eren flinched when Levi sat next to him. Levi took a chance to lose himself in Eren's beautiful eyes. They were a bright teal green color. Levi found himself lost in the color's that seemed to change the longer he stared.

Neither one knew who had started it, but soon enough Levi's lips were latched onto Eren's, sucking and prodding and melting into the other. Levi pulled back as he felt the need t breath grapple his lungs. But the sheer fault of what he had done hit him.

He's kissed a stranger, a young kid, and he liked it.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried before bolting out the door and running away.

"Wait!" Eren yelled after him and the younger sprinted after the exasperated man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm fucking Eren." 
> 
> Sorry Eren, you can't fuck yourself. That's Levi's job. How do you know the word fuck but not dick? X3  
> Why am I updating these so quickly? I'm on a roll. That roll has a lava pit at the end, so just revel in these fast updates until I crash and then I probably won't update for a few weeks knowing me lol  
> Anyway, so romance is not my thing. I had no idea wtf I was writing or doing. But it's here. It's crap. But hope you liked it, I guess (???). Leave a kudos or a comment and I'll see y'all next chapter xD


	12. Ocean Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to catch up to Levi and he flees.

Levi could still feel Eren's warm lips pushed against his own, sucking and begging for more. But the fact stood, he had no idea who the other boy was. He stumbled out with only his boxers and ran to the one place he knew. The cave where he'd almost lost his life. Perhaps, it was a foolish decision, yet he needed to hide away.

As if a path had been laid out for him,Â  Levi clamored over rock after rock and then splashed into the river. The roaring sound grew louder and the current urged him forward once more. However, just as Levi reached the edge, small glimmers of light penetrating through rocky crevices revealed a scale of rocks off the side leading to the bank overlooking the underground lake.

Little did he know, a little boy had followed him, effortlessly traversing the caves and water without even disturbing the balance of nature. Eren watched as Levi paced back and foot in the cavern, his wet feet clapping the cold stone with light pitter patters. Eren stared for a moment, suddenly unsure whether following was a good idea, but it was too late now. With a huff, Eren stepped back before running full speed ahead. The air hit him tenfold with crashing waves nipping his skin as he dived off the waterfall. His body twisted and turned as if he was dancing in the air before he plummeted into the lake gliding in the water leaving barely a ripple in his wake. Levi shouted in surprise before panic set in.

On impulse, he dove after Eren, ignoring the cold water sucking the heat from his body only to realize he'd dove without taking in enough air. His small body kicked and paddled as he struggled. An arm wrapped around his waist pulling him to the surface. Water sputtered from his ears and nose as Eren dragged him to land, moving both of them up so that only their legs dangled in the water.

Levi caught his breath finally before turning to the younger boy who watched curiously.

"Hah, this is the second time you've saved my life," Levi muttered.

"Do you jump in like that often?" Eren inquired with a smirk. Levi smacked the kid in the head earning a cry from Eren making him grin as Devil's advocate.

"Not really. I just thought you might have gotten hurt of the jump," he answered.

"No, the one who got hurt was you," Eren snorted. Levi sighed and shrugged.

"Can't deny that, I suppose," he responded. Silence followed as they listened to the lake's water swishing around their feet. Then, Eren leaned back using his arms as leverage to stare at the stalactites.

"Hey, Levi, why did you run?" Eren suddenly asked. Levi tensed however knew he wouldn't be able to drop the subject so easily. His eyes drifted to the water as his mementoes resurfaced.

"It's simple really, Eren," he began. "I should apologize first because I didn't mean to kiss you. But, there's something about you. There was a connection, a trigger, a mental signal that told me to kiss you. Maybe... It was love at first sight. But, love is fragile. It can be there one moment and gone the next. Before you know it, you've lost the chance to love. I'm scared. I just met you, yet I want all of you." He took a shaky breath as tears fell down his cheeks and into the water. "I'm sorry, Eren," he added. Eren sat up and abruptly pulled Levi into a hug.

"Don't be," he whispered into Levi's ear. "I felt that pull as well. So do something for both us: give us a chance. I feel comfortable with you even though you were a complete stranger. I wouldn't mind being with you as long as you'd be willing to put up with my strangeness."

"And you're strange?" Levi asked. Eren chuckled as he ran down Levi's back and grazed his nails along his spine.

"You don't even know a part of it," Eren answered. They fell into another kiss as clothes began to drift off of Eren's body. Levi took time to embrace how Eren possessed a slightly feminine curve and god, his cock was already dripping from precum.

Eren was flushed and shaking as his body grew warm and irritable. He desired Levi against all knowledge of what he knew. Levi spread his legs and while Eren was lost on what to do, he did what came to his mind. He unbuckled Levi's pants and let them fall away revealing an erect organ much bigger than his own.

Was this a dick?

Levi gently tugged on Eren's hair pulling him towards the elongated rod. Eren tentatively licked the tip, rolling the salty taste around his tongue. Finding it mildly pleasant, he did it again, running his tongue across the slit. Levi shuddered and groaned.

"Don't tease me," Levi moaned. "Take my dick down your throat, Eren." The way he said his name made Eren proud. His jaws latched around Levi's cock as the older man melted around Eren's moist cheeks. Almost expertly, Eren swirled his tongue and bobbed his head constricting his throat and breathing yet without so much as a pause. Levi felt his body stiffen and grow hot. He panted and whimpered. Suddenly, one of Eren's canines grazed his tip and Levi moaned. He jerked his hips as he came, Eren swallowed every dropping almost grinning like a Cheshire Cat, his eyes glazed in lust and desire. He pulled away with a pop leaving Levi's cock spent and clean.

For a moment, neither one moved before Levi pulled himself up. He gestured for Eren to follow and haphazardly tossed on his clothes.

"Let's continue in the bedroom, Eren," Levi cooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Two weeks" Hah. Ahahahaha...  
> Hey guys, it's been about two months xD What the hell did I do lol But um, so this has been sitting here for a while. Finally got yo mini smuts in lol! Hope you guys liked this at least a little.   
> Eren meets dick is now over x3  
> What's next?   
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> WE GET TO KNOW WHAT IS INSIDE LEVI'S BAGGIE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!! Those who know, lets not spoil, yeah? ^^  
> I honestly don't know how soon the next chapter will be up, but we shall soon find out. Whenever I post it 0.0  
> Please comment and leave a kudos to let me know what you think! Love all the comments and criticism and praise ;)


	13. Open Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi and Eren do the do...

Eren's back was slammed into the door as Levi fumbled with the knob. Both had discarded their distraught clothing, disheveled among their kissing. Denying everyone in existence except for each other, Levi embraced Eren and delicately laid him on the bed. Satin sheets sank as two bodies molded on top. Levi graciously littered Eren's neck with kisses and grazed his nails along the taller boy's hips.

"Fuck, Eren. You're so beautiful," Levi groaned whole heartedly. "I don't know where you came from, but I'm let to have met you." Suddenly, he leaned down and pulled Eren's legs onto his shoulders leaving his lips parallel to Eren's twitching hole. The younger gasped as Levi expertly lapped at Eren's ass, while simultaneously massaging his velvety soft cheeks and cleanly shaven balls. Eren shuddered and moaned as he grew into a sputtering mess. The contrast of cold air and Levi's warm tongue impaired him. He was at the mercy of the shorter man's expertise.

Levi slowly moved his finger and swirled around Eren's puckered hole until it went through. The tight ring of muscles squeezed down as Levi forced his fingers up Eren's rectum.

"You need to relax, Eren," Levi instructed. Eren let out a ragged breath before nodding slowly. He closed his eyes and fell back into the pillow letting his body release into the ecstasy. Soon, Levi was able to move in and out in a fluid motion and he allowed another finger to accompany the first. And then another. "You're doing so well," Levi praised, his words mumbling against Eren's porcelain skin.

"No, no more," Eren begged. "No...More...Teasing. Levi!" He struggled to speak as he simply fell to a disgraced mess. The older chuckled and pulled his fingers out. Suddenly, he got off the bed and went over to a small bedside drawer and pulled out two items. One was a small bottle of lubricant and the other was a little baggie. The crinkling drew Eren's attention as he peeked over only to be overwhelmed by a strong bittersweet scent. "What in the world is that?!"

"Tea flavored and scented condoms," Levi replied simply.

He leapt over once more and slid the little cover over his sizable cock. Pouring the lube, the let some drip down Eren's scrotum and into his ass. The boy winced in anticipation as the cold liquid made his skin even more slippery.

"Are you ready, Eren?" Levi asked. Eren fazed straight into Levi's eyes.

"Do it."  _Do me hard_  his eyes challenged.

Levi slapped his cock against Eren's ass. Eren moaned feeling the large organ rubbing against him. He let out a shaky breath and tried to relax as Levi thrust his hips forward. A cry gurgled from his throat as it felt like fire was licking the insides of his ass, a burning of skin on skin. Levi rubbed Eren's stomach and slowly moved in and out. The burning soon sent shockwaves through Eren's veins, a wave of ecstasy reverberating through his thin frame.

Suddenly, Levi rubbed against the small bundle of nerves lying along Eren's tunnel making him sit up with a loud moan.

"There!" Eren cried. "Again, oh got hit me there again." He begged like a deprived puppy who was hooked on a new treat and Levi was ready to indulge the pup. Levi panted and heavily breathed, beads of sweat dripping onto Eren's body and trailing down his curves. He felt his orgasm building like a bubble ready to burst.

"Eren, I can't hold back anymore," he uttered. "I-I'm cumming!" Levi roared as he slammed into Eren who's cock sent semen flying over his body and even to his face, sprinkling himself with his essence. His ass pulsed as strong after string of cum was deposited inside only to pool inside the condom. Raggedly, Levi pulled out and disposed of the condom accordingly. Tentatively, he began to lick Eren down top to bottom, entranced by the mix of salt, sweet, and bitter taste of Eren's cum and the green tea he loved. By his heart, he swore he could become addicted to both.

Sometime later, they both wash ragged down their bodies and changed the sheets before cuddling on a clean bed. Levi normally did not sleep well, but with Eren's arms around him, he curled up and fell fast asleep almost immediately. Eren watched with a small hint of a smile on his face. Humans were always bad or weird according to the oceanic laws. Yet, Levi changed his view more than he had before.

In hind sight, he was grateful it was Levi he'd met back then. He was grateful he'd saved Levi from an almost assured death. Simply put, he was grateful Levi had welcomed him and embraced him.

Eren could honestly say he loved the man.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, Eren was terrified. If Levi knew the truth, would he still accept Eren with open arms?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's certainly been a while. Sorry, I've been gone for the last month. They're still changing my medication and still trying to find out what's wrong. I've been having bad heartburn problems as well as many nosebleeds. With the weather changing, dryness is really not helping my throat, either.
> 
> But, I had time in school so I figured I would write this chapter. Now, you guys know what Levi was bribed with xD
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but if it makes anyone happy, there's only 6 more chapters. Comment and leave a kudos to let me know what you thought of this chapter ^^
> 
> I want to thank everyone who supported me in my struggle. I mean it when I say all your words have encouraged me and lifted my spirits. That informative chapter will be deleted as of this time, but I'm thankful for everyone who commented on it, and I hope I'll be able to bring more content now and into the upcoming year! Until next time ^^


	14. Fish Out Of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji, Levi, and Eren all enjoy a nice meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have important things to say. Please, read until the end including the endnotes.

Hanji came back with groceries full in her arms. The boys are dressed in casual clothes watching some documentaries on how mermaids have been spotted over the years. Eren seemed very amused over the theories and notions while Levi criticized everything. As evening cast its burning gaze across the waves outside, Hanji prepared a quick dish of spaghetti and meatballs seasoned well with a plentiful shower of shredded cheese.

Eren admitted that he'd never eaten it before much to Hanji and even Levi's shock.

"You've never had it?" Levi uttered incredulously. "Like not even a little?" Eren shook his head nervously.

"Out here seafood kind of everywhere so never really did eat much else," he answered nervously, hand tossing his brown hair in a flurry. Levi shook his head disapprovingly. Noodles were a treasure. Hanji laughed and began to watch intently.

"Well, don't just stare at it. Try it! I promise, cross my heart, hope to die, stab my dead mother in the eye, there is completely positively not a trace of poison anywhere in there. I may not be the most organized person, but I can cook much better than you would think," she happily stated. Levi rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't make the beat any more comfortable," he muttered lowly so that only Eren could hear whose lip twitched nearly showing his amusement.

"Alright," he said. "I believe you." Slowly, Eren bent down and wrapped his fork with a few noodles and topped the end with a meatball. He brought it to his mouth and took it all in at once. The texture was odd, however, Eren didn't find it displeasing. He chewed and swallowed and began to eat more. Hanji shot Levi an amused glance in which the edge of Levi's lips smirked for a moment before he began to eat as well. 

"Guess that means I did a good job!" Hanji praised herself. 

"It's really good," Eren said. "How much of this stuff is meat?"

"Oh you know, approximately 96.23%," she replied casually. Eren nodded to himself.

"Then, is the rest balls?"

Levi suddenly choked and spat his fork across the table letting out an incredible snort that could rival a hippopotamus on cocaine.

"WHAT?" he cried. There was a roar of laughter as the rest of dinner went on relatively well, at least until Levi made Eren and Hanji clean dishes to the utmost top-notch quality of pristine cleanliness.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Hanji bombarded Eren with questions about the local area, yet the boy kept dodging each question. It soon ended as Eren's eyes soon began to droop as if fatigue had overtaken him. Levi smacked Hanji upside the noggin and told her to stop which she did begrudgingly.

Suddenly, Eren coughed like sand had been poured down his throat, wheezing and huffing like a parched hound. 

"I-I need to go," he groaned stumbling to the door. 

"Hold up, Eren. Get some water first," Hanji insisted. She blocked his way out the door.

"Hey, give him a rest, Hanji," Levi muttered. He tried to pull back the lady, but Eren gasped and collapsed to the floor. "Holy-EREN!" Eren convulsed and pulled at his clothes, tearing away the thin useless fabric and screamed. Levi tried to get close but he was only kicked away. Hanji fell back as she was nailed in the nose, pain making its way through to her skull. 

Out of nowhere, a bright light illuminated the room. Levi and Hanji shut their eyes as if keeping them open would blind them forever. And then, all was still. They slowly blinked their eyes open, pupils dilating as the white dots blocking their vision flickered away as quickly as they'd appeared. Hanji gasped while Levi could only stare at what they saw.

Eren was unconscious, arms flailed about the floor. But, from the waist down, a shimmering scaled tail extended ending with a crystalline fin curls into his chest like a seahorse. Levi was entranced as the setting sun fell through the window leaving a aqua blueish green tint glowing off the transparent exterior. Hanji couldn't even begin to comprehend what she saw. Time seemed to pass slowly before they had to accept the reality that truly laid before them.

Eren was a mermaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little short.
> 
> I'm not dead, I swear. At least, not by much. Sorry for the long wait between updates. Personal healthwise, things have been hard. I'm trying to keep a regular eating schedule right now and exercising properly in tune with my medication adjustments. Besides that, I have the ACT coming up along with the regular tests, an essay on As I Lay Dying by William Faulkner, and preparation for a six-week research project I'll be volunteering for a college student. 
> 
> My scheduling for senior year is also approaching with my dual enrollment high school and college credit re-evaluation popping up alongside it. Things are difficult.
> 
> The hardest thing right now though is the loss of a friend. On Thursday, January 25th, 2018, a senior friend of mine was killed in a car accident on the way to school. I didn't know him too well, but he was still apart of my life. I talked with him a few times and knowing that he's gone and with his life, his future has been ripped away in a single instant, it scares me. I hope this he is at peace, and I pray that his family finds serenity that he will reach a better place.
> 
> I want all of you to keep this in mind: Don't take things for granted. Life is only so long and if you focus on what others have laid out for you, you won't be able to attain peace of mind for yourself. What happens now can mean nothing to you tomorrow. Appreciate the nature around you, appreciate the figures around you, your teachers, your friends, and hold those people dear to your heart. Hold that faint picture of the sunset in your mind, hold that smile on your face for a moment lost can never be brought back. They say that money can buy anything, but that's untrue. 
> 
> Money can't buy peace. 
> 
> This may seem like a rant, and I apologize for that. However, I felt the need to acknowledge this. You are alive and that is a reason to live for the peace we all need.
> 
> This fanfic will be finished in four more chapters, meaning time is running out for this story. This universe, this alternate timeline, these characters whose lives I've given will be making their finale soon. I'd like to know what you think so far. Hanji and Levi know Eren's a mermaid now. What do you think will happen from here? ^^


	15. A Broader Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes to a perplexing situation.

Warm water flowed around Eren, trickling between his webbings and between his gills. It wasn't like the cold ocean but was warm like a blanket. His body was enveloped in the water, yet damp air milked his brown locks, small droplets painting his hair. Eren groaned quietly as he curled his body together, eyes gradually taking in the surroundings. He gasped as he was met with white walls. This was not the ocean. This was not home. 

Suddenly, it came crashing back at once. He'd never made it to the ocean. That meant Levi and Hanji had seen him. His heartbeat rapidly increased and Eren gripped his shoulders, hugging himself. Panic filled his mind. The old stories Mikasa would tell him were beginning to come back. Everything his parents had taught him was void. Escape was all he could think. Escape. Escape. Escape.

A breathy moan made him jump in his skin as he jerked away from the edge of the basin, turning to see Hanji of all people. She blinked slowly before her eyes met Eren's. She stood still as Eren shivered under her guise. This look was different from the Hanji he had met. This Hanji was calculating like a falcon, watching him like he was a small pigeon to be snatched in her talons. 

In truth, however, Hanji was quite unsure what to do. Mermaids weren't supposed to exist. They were myth and legend. Yet, the investigation wriggled in the back of her mind. The supernatural sightings weren't a lie. Eren was proof enough in that, yet he could take human form. Was Eren the only one or were there more of his kind? Could there be others who disguised themselves right before her eyes like Eren had? Every bone in her body tingled to find out, yet Eren was still a friend. Beyond her occupation, Eren made Levi happy, something she'd never thought she would see again. She knew what sadness was, what empty abysses lurked inside minds, and she knew that if she reported Eren now, Levi would never come back out.

"Don't be scared," she whispered after a while. "I won't hurt you." She raised her hand causing Eren to back away more. She paused and retracted her action.

"Don't come near me," Eren uttered, voice tittering on the verge of tears. "You'll kill me. You just want me to dissect me. No more, no more, no more..." His begging made Hanji guilty. How many others had been put in the same situation? Was trusting a human so hard?

"I won't hurt you," she repeated. "If I wanted to, you would have never seen me again, Eren. You'd be dead. I'm not going to hand you over to my superiors."

"Why should I believe you?" Eren asked. "You should have taken me back to the ocean."

"Your skin was dehydrated. Levi and I haven't exactly been in a situation like this before, so we carried you to the hot tub so that you could hydrate. You like a fish in a way, but I know you can live with contact to other waters other than saltwater. We're just trying to help you," Hanji explained. "Levi wants you to be here, Eren. I need you here. If you... Leave, then I won't stop you. However, if you could in any way, please stay." 

Eren felt compelled to stay. He could tell that Hanji wasn't lying. Her words were sincere in every syllable. He'd come here and dabbled in human affairs for longer than he could remember. Could he really give up his past life completely? Levi was someone unique, a man that he could never meet again if he let him go. In the brief time that he'd carry the weight of burden on his shoulders, Hanji and Levi were offering the one chance to let it go. 

Eren thought for a moment, but deep within, he knew he was ready. He looked straight into Hanji's eyes. 

With a smile, he said, "Alright, I'll stay." Hanji sobbed with joy. She leaped off her chair and dived into the hot tub clothes and all, embracing Eren in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Eren. No matter what, we'll keep you safe." Eren's eyes softened as he watched the woman.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two chapters in two days. What is this BLASPHEMY??? I know, shocking. But, with things heavy on my mind, I felt the need to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Only three more to go ^^


	16. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up.

Hanji called Levi in once Eren felt a little better. Levi had already seen Eren as a mermaid, but the younger still felt a little uneasy upon showing himself to him. He sank down into the water trying to hide his tail along the wall where Levi couldn't see, but the older easily yanked Eren out of the water earning a yelp from the mermaid. Levi ran his hand under Eren and bridal carried him out of the room with a smirking Hanji is tow. Somewhere along the way, due to the absence from water again, Eren transformed back into a human now that he was well rested. Levi plopped onto the couch and pulled Eren to his left side, arms falling down to the taller's waist.

"Hanji, put in a movie," he ordered. Hanji giggled and happily complied. She ran over and put in a specific disk into the DVD player. After a few commercials, the title comes onto the screen,  _Finding Nemo_. Levi groaned and glared at Hanji. "Really?"

"Oh come on, Levi! It'll be fun," she said with a huge grin. Eren seemed confused but simply glued his eyes to the screen.

For the most part, it was fun. For Hanji.

Levi criticized every single little thing to the classical movie, yet Eren was bawling by the end.

"That *sniff* was *sniff* beautiful *sniffle SOBS*"

Levi hugged while Eren snuggled into his neck despite the tears and snot dripped onto his bare skin. But, a small smile was present on his face. Suddenly, a camera shutter filled the room as Hanji took a group selfie, half the frame with her face, the other with her new favorite ship in the background. Levi's eyes turned venomous, but Hanji laughed as she put way her phone.

But what she didn't realize was she'd accidentally clicked share on the photo...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and nice because I'm bored LOL Two chapters left guys :D


	17. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio get a visit from an unexpected guest.

The next morning, Hanji woke up to an irritating knocking at the door. She scowled and pushed herself off Levi and Eren who had passed out on the couch shortly after the movie from the previous night. She trudged over in only a bra and underwear, not caring who was on the other side. 

She pulled open the door prepared to yell at whoever only to pause. A moment of silence passed as she came face to face with Nile. She'd worked with the stoic ill-tempered man on numerous occasions in the past, however, after she'd joined forces with Levi, she almost forgot the man existed. 

"Nile?" she muttered. "What are you doing here?" He cleared his throat nervously, averting his gaze to the grass.

"I wouldn't want to be here if I could avoid it. But, Erwin's sent me to take care of business. We need the boy," he said. Hanji's face turned sour as she leaned against the doorframe, blocking Nile from entering and staring him down. Nile shifted his feet and timidly looked into her eyes. He almost immediately regretted it when Hanji shot him down wish pissed off expression.

"You know, Levi may be vertically challenged, but he's still a man. Not a kid," she stated monotonously. Nile scruffed his the small stubbles on his chin in annoyance. He was growing more stressed and impatient as each second passed by. 

"That's not what I mean. I'm not gonna sugarcoat anything, Hanji. I'm sure Erwin has already gone over what this place was used for, Hanji. Mermaid sightings. And that boy that you've been with is one of the specimens that were observed by the old research team. His appearance matches the notes perfectly," Nile explained. "I'd hate to use force to bring him in, so if you could kindly send if over, we can end this." Hanji snorted and began to laugh hysterically. Shuffling could be heard as Levi and Eren were aroused from dreamland. 

"How do you even know about him?" Hanji asked. Nile pulled out his phone and there on it was the picture Hanji had taken the night before. She cursed knowing she must have accidentally shared it on instinct. "I'm going to make this clear, Nile. Eren is under my care and protection. Regardless of whether you outrank me or not, I made a promise." Nile growled and began to walk forward.

"Move aside, Hanji. I won't ask again," he ordered. Hanji stood straight up and stared him down.

"And I say no," she spat. Nile suddenly rammed into Hanji who stumbled back. Nile began to look for Eren, but was thrown to the ground as Levi swung him by hooking his neck. The officer gagged as his breath was knocked out of him, gasping and panting on the floor. Levi had overheard enough and would not tolerate allowing someone like Nile to turn Eren into a labrat. Hanji had sworn to protect Eren, but Nile had no bounds. 

"Don't you even think about touching Eren, you bastard! I'll kill you!" he screamed. Levi pounced onto Nile as Eren cried out behind him. Bones cracked and Nile let out a banshee screech. Levi pulled him groggily on to his feet only to twist his right arm out of his socket, the appendage falling limp like a ragdoll. Levi punched Nile over and over, kicking him in the ribs allowing his hands to paint Nile's body a crimson red. He didn't care. He couldn't think. His only rationality was to protect Eren. Protect the one he loves. Protect the only one who wouldn't leave him. 

"Stop it!" Eren suddenly shouted. He leaped forward and tried to hold back Levi, gripping his waist. Yet, the small man simply held firm against the pull. Nile had fallen to unconsciousness as his body slumped to the ground. Hanji was shocked but finally stepped in.

"Don't kill him, Levi!" she said. "You will not become a murderer of a fellow colleague under my watch. Do. You. Understand?!" She pulled Eren away before she dropkicked Levi. Levi grunted at the hit, but Hanji wasn't done. She knew that if she stopped now, Levi would take the life of another human right in front of her with no doubt. But, she joined Levi to watch him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. Eren's screams filled the room as Hanji rammed Levi's head into the floor, skull smashing against wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, chapter 18 will be the final one! This fanfic is almost over and out. It's been almost a whole year since I started this story, yet you guys are still here standing side by side with me. When I first started writing, I didn't even know what Attack On Titan was xD As I kept writing, I felt more towards the characters, and I regret not getting to explore this world until now. Fairy Tail will always hold me at heart, but Attack On Titan is a close second. I'm thankful to each and every one of you who are here to read, to vote, to comment, and to support me in my writing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the finale. 
> 
> With lots of love little dragons!


	18. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes to find a peculiar visitor.

One beep. Two beeps. Another beep passes. His heartbeat was steadily pumping when Levi awoke. Walls of white covered with oak panels covered the room. An IV dripped into his hand and for a moment he watched as each drip trickled down the translucent tubes and into his body. Suddenly, he aware of another presence in the room. A clump of brown hair with the scent of seawater lay soundly asleep, head draped on top of his arms as Eren slumped forward from his chair. Why was he in a hospital? But then, he remembered Nile had invaded the beach house. Levi felt relieved seeing Eren safe and next to him. He lifted his left hand and combed his hand softly through the hazel locks. The body under his hand wriggled and began to stir awake.

Eyes that seemed to have the ocean locked in their irises fluttered to meet Levi's. A small gasp elicited through the room.

"Levi?"

"Hey, Eren," Levi said with a small smile. Eren bolted upright, eyes widening as he began to whimper. He pursed his lips. Levi groaned pulling away as Eren looked at him with puppy dog eyes and snot mixed with tears. He could almost see the hearts radiating off the child.

"Oh god, no, stop, Eren, please. No crying, no runny noses, no drooling, none of that. You're ruining the moment," Levi mused. Eren aggressively began to clean himself up. He slightly laughed at at the younger's nimble movements. Finally, Eren walked back to the side of the bed in a more mannerly fashion.

"I'm glad you're okay," Eren said. "In that moment, I don't know what I was scared of more. You killing that Nile guy or Hanji killing you."

"I'm sorry," Levi muttered. He felt guilty for scaring Eren. He just wanted to protect him, and yet, he put both him and himself in danger. Eren shook his head.

"It's okay. You're okay now."

"And what of Nile?" Eren sighed before he answered.

"The big eyebrow guy came after Hanji called some people. The Nile guy, the one who came into the house, he's been detained. As for me. Well, Erwin says that the project was to confirm my existence and not to experiment on me. Nile misunderstood it seems. Although... Hanji told me that this whole trip was a lie to you," he explained. "She says she's sorry and that she'll transfer out from being your partner if you wish."

Levi yawned and rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes. He looked up and stared at the ceiling as he thought. To think it was a whole lie seemed almost like a mist. Yet, he'd met Eren and been happy, something he'd almost forgotten was possible. A truth born out of a lie was something unheard of.

"You know," he began, "I don't resent her for anything. Honestly, her actions were justified. If hadn't stopped me... I would have killed Nile without a doubt. That shitty glasses can apologize all she likes but there's nothing she can do to convince me to get rid of her. And truthfully, I don't think I mind her too much."

"THANK GOD!" The door suddenly burst open revealing a grimy insane scientist. "LEVI I'M SO SORRY BUT I'M SO GLAD YOU FORGIVE ME ALTHOUGH I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HATE ME AND I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, WELL NOT ANYTHING, BUT ALMOST ANYTH—"

A giant hand slapped across Hanji's face.

"That's enough, Hanji." A broad man walked in with eyebrows that looked like a split between caterpillars and Pomeranians, long and bushy yet soft and groomed like cotton candy. "Good to see you again, Levi. And I must properly introduce myself, Eren. My name is Erwin," he said as he reached out to shake Eren's hand. Eren promptly shook back before he wriggled as close to Levi's side as he could get. "You're doing much better it seems as you're already cursing," Erwin chuckled. "A doctor will be here soon to check up." Levi nodded but then turned to Eren sadly.

"Well, I guess you'll have to leave soon," Levi said quietly. The whole room fell silent.

"...Yeah, I guess I do," Eren whispered. Their hearts ached knowing that this brief moment was only a show where the curtain was about to close. Suddenly, Hanji to grin.

"You know," she said, "I could maybe make a serum to keep you in human form, Eren. I'm one of the best scientists out there, and thinking about it, it has to do with your exposure, or rather lack of, to water. If you'd let me, I could analyze your DNA and make the duration possibly permanent so you could change at will." Eren seemed to brighten at her words.

"So, I could really stay?!" he asked happily. Hanji nodded. Eren looked back at Levi. "That means we can be together, Levi!" Levi turned away, pulling the blanket to hide a small blush that was creeping onto his face. Everyone laughed but all was well.

Somewhere in the back of Eren's mind told him that leaving his past behind was wrong. To leave his friends was wrong. But, Levi was his savior. To keep himself above the darkness and pain, he'd keep holding on to Levi no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much debate, I've decided to write an epilogue. So, not quite as over as you thought xD
> 
> This chapter was fairly longer than the others so I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try to update the epilogue soon. ^^


	19. Epilogue

"Hey ma, I think I've realized something. I think it may have been me being the eagle and Eren was the penguin. But he saved me, ma. I promise you this, I'm not letting Eren go."

Levi placed the flowers onto the grave before walking back to the car. He took to the wheel as his partner turned to face him.

"What'd you say to her?" he asked.

"Nothing important," Levi answered. "You want coffee before we head over to Hanji's lab,  _Eren_?"

"You're an evil man for getting me hooked on that stuff. But, yes. I would love coffee," Eren answered. Levi nodded and began driving to the nearest  _Tim Horton's_. "You know, I don't mind being a detective."

"You're not a detective yet, brat. You're my apprentice of sorts and won't be certified until I say you're ready," Levi retorted. He got two lattes and handed one to Eren. Driving back to the office, he sipped absentmindedly.

"You know, you seem to be sleeping much more these days," Eren commented. "Your bags are much better than when I first met you one month ago." Levi hummed in response.

"I suppose I have... Peace now," Levi said after a while. "Before, life was clouded with an eternal storm. Yet, you came in and changed that. And for that, I'm forever grateful to you. I love you, Eren. For ever unto death and beyond even that."

Eren smiles as he looked out the window.

"When the time comes, Levi, I'll show you  _my world_  for real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over. Almost one year ago, I began this story sitting on my toilet. Here I am on my bed now writing the end. It's been a long journey and full of failures and success, crack and seriousness, pain and harmony. I'm thankful to everyone who had read this book and supported me all these months. And so, I think I need to give back one last thing.
> 
> We hit over 1K reads on Wattpad and over 3K on AO3! As such, I want to write a one shot for you all in celebration. Not just a simple one shot either, a SMUT one shot~
> 
> Last time, I said you guys choose the things, but this time, I have a few choices. So comment what you want most ^^
> 
> 1\. Gay Dreaming  
> Levi and Eren are resting in the hot tub when Levi gets touchy.
> 
> 2\. Tick Tock  
> In the mental institute, all Eren can hear is the clock. Back and forth. Tick tock, tick tock. Until he hears the door and looks up to see sharp grey eyes. He feels safe again.
> 
> 3\. Bone Apple Teeth  
> Levi finds Eren so cute he could eat him right up. Eren makes it real.
> 
> 4\. Teacup   
> Eren wants to play a game where Levi can't get aroused. But Eren puts on a sexy show.


End file.
